Call Someone Who Cares
by Tsutae Kouken
Summary: "I am happy....I have met my death...at the hands of Heero Yuy..." read it to find out the rest!


Call Someone Who Cares  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken  
  
A/N: This is one of my first dark fics. I was feeling down, a song came on, and I wrote a   
fic. Please Review on this. I want to know how I did…very muchly so. (I don't care if   
muchly is a word, I'll say it anyways)  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stopped on the empty street, a wild gust of wind ruffling his already unkempt hair.   
His eyes took in the dismal surroundings, their dark blue depths full of pain. A crumpled   
letter was in his hands. He shivered slightly.  
  
Heero didn't like the looks of the run down building. Something about it made him think   
about the war again. The thought of the war made him shiver again.   
  
"Relena…" The thought of Relena's eyes, their deep aquamarine depths, her honey   
brown hair, speaking what her heart felt, helping bring peace along with others who   
helped just as much, and then thinking of someone else, made something in him forget   
the war again and remember his mission.   
  
Pushing open the dirty and aged door, he walked into what was obviously a bar. A faint,   
tinny sound of American music hit his ears. This was definitely a place where SHE would   
go.   
  
It was the closest place to the home she'd left behind.   
  
'Relena would never go to a place like this…' Heero tried to peer through the dimness   
and smoke. Neon signs flashed all over, advertising beer and cigarettes. On a table, a lone   
girl was dancing in front of a group of men who held money in their hands, stuffing it in   
her lingerie she was wearing.  
  
'But then, they're so different…' The striking differences between the two girls that had   
helped him in the war that nearly tore their world apart were remarkable. One was   
blonde, the other a redhead. One a pacifist, the other a fighter. One with eyes like warm   
ocean waters, the other's of cool minty leaves. One a princess, the other a mercenary.   
  
Yet both had fought alongside him for the same goal.  
  
And he'd never forget the pain in the eyes of green, the pain that he saw when she'd   
stumbled in upon Relena giving him an embrace that had led to their kissing.  
  
Heero crumpled the note in his hand and tried again to locate her. He could see the clear   
handwriting still burning in his mind.  
  
'Heero,  
I'm sure I won't be seeing you again. Now I know where your affections have been   
bestowed, I know mine are forbidden. I won't hold a thought against either of you. I   
never was given to fight against someone such as Relena. I'm honored to have fought   
beside you.  
Always.  
Bara Suiki'  
  
He'd found the note on his computer, it'd been such a shock to him. He'd always enjoyed   
working with Suiki, had always preferred her company to almost anyones.  
  
Except Relena.  
  
He'd always been with Relena and thought more of her because it was his duty to do so.   
  
"Ay, Mac, what can I get fer ye?" A wizened old man, polishing a worn surface of bar   
suddenly spoke to Heero.  
  
Heero turned quickly. "Have you seen a red-headed girl in here?" He asked the man, with   
clenched teeth. This was the third bar he'd been to tonight and all questions had been   
answered with an affirmative… "Yes…but she's just left…ya just missed her…" was   
what he'd been hearing for the past hour.  
  
"Yes." The man looked him over. "What yeh want her fer?"  
  
"Just tell me she's here." Heero almost felt like pleading with the man. He didn't want   
anything to happen to her.   
  
"Aye, that she is."  
  
"Where is she?" Heero's fists tightened. He was so close…he could feel his heart   
pounding harder.  
  
"Over there." The man pointed to a dim, smokey corner with a grimy finger, next to an   
old worn jukebox playing American songs. A figure sat in the darkness, bent over an   
empty mug.  
  
Moving almost silently, Heero crossed the room to the jukebox. He sidled up to it, laying   
an arm on it to hide most of his face from the corner's point of view. It was definitely a   
girl, and she had dark hair. It was hard to tell in the dim light.  
  
"Dammit…" A voice spoke softly from the corner. "Dammit….DAMMIT!!"   
  
Heero had to smile somewhat. He'd found her. That was her way of talking, all right.  
  
"I need…a'no'er one…NOW…" A fist slammed on the table. The sound of the impact   
made Heero remember all the times he'd gotten on the wrong side of the fiery temper that   
went along with her striking features and proud heritage.  
  
Almost immeidatly, a waiter came and set a newly filled mug of their cold amber ale   
where the empty mug had been.  
  
"Th'nks…" She said somewhat heavily and began to drink the new mug quickly.   
  
Heero suddenly felt alarmed and approached her. He slid into the chair opposite her and   
touched the mug, pulling it down from her lips.   
  
She scowled at him. "Wha' do you want?" Her voice was slightly slurred, yet her green   
eyes surveyed him keenly.  
  
"Suiki…" Heero spoke softly.   
  
"Speak o'the devil…" Suiki muttered and started to lift the mug again. Heero stopped   
her.  
  
"You've had enough, time to go." Heero gently tugged at her hand, pulling it free from   
the mug with little effort.  
  
She snarled slightly and jerked her hand back fiercely. "Yes, do go. I've had enough of   
you." She spoke bitterly.  
  
"No, Suiki, you must listen to me, I can explain…" Heero tried to speak and say what he   
wanted before she cut him off. Suiki glared at him, hurt in her eyes. She bowed her head   
so her red bangs fell in her eyes, giving her a wild, trapped look.  
  
"Your words mean nothing to me now, Heero Yuy." She spoke with a great deal of pain   
in her voice.  
  
"Look, it was an accident!" Heero managed to tell her, feeling lost for the first time. He'd   
dealt with Suiki's stubbornness before, and he didn't know how to make her change her   
mind, specially if she had been drinking.  
  
When Suiki got dead drunk, she was so cold and unfeeling and unwilling to listen to any   
reason but her own. She looked to be in this state now.  
  
"Accident, huh? I don't believe it…Duo was right…" Suiki got up and began to stumble   
away, from what had hurt her heart so. "I shouldn't have trusted you so much."  
  
"Listen…please, listen to me!" Heero stood up and grabbed her by the arm as Suiki   
began to drag out money from her pocket. She'd lay out quite a bit on the counter, not   
bothering to count, but when she felt Heero's warm palm on her skin, she felt a quarter's   
rim bite into her hand as she clenched the cold coin.  
  
"Listen…" Suiki tipped her head to one side and laughed, almost in a mad fashion. Then   
she stopped when Heero tried to quiet her.  
  
"You want…to be listened to…?" Suiki managed to get out. She felt like crying, but she   
wasn't going to, not in front of Heero.   
  
"Please…" Heero found himself saying.  
  
"Here…" Suiki took his hand, and turned it over, palm up. She pressed the quarter into it.   
  
"Call someone who cares." She said bitingly.  
  
Heero looked down at the quarter in his palm. It dimly reflected one of the neon lights   
above him. Something in him seemed to sink, a sadness, into his soul. He looked up.  
  
Suiki was pushing her way out the door, her black jacket and red hair standing out   
hauntingly clear in the smoky room.  
  
"Suiki!" He began to run after her, knocking things over in his rush to get to her before   
she did anything.   
  
He pushed the cracking, weathered door open and burst out onto the night that was   
steadily growing colder. His breath came out in little clouds from his mouth. Heero   
looked around him. No one. Finally, he stopped and listened.  
  
Footsteps. To his left.  
  
Towards the bridge.  
  
He began running.   
  
Heero didn't want Suiki to jump.  
  
******  
  
Suiki kept walking, knowing Heero would follow her. Her eyes, full of tears, began to   
blur in their vision. She felt the scalding drops leave freezing tracks on her face. The   
wind began whipping her unbound long red hair around.  
  
Before she knew it, she was standing on the bridge, overlooking a canal that held several   
barges. Suiki sighed and knew time was short. She turned to face a breathless Heero.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked, seeing her standing very casually in the center of the   
bridge. She shrugged, yet she looked peaceful. Her hands were in the large pockets of her   
black jacket.  
  
"I feel…I'm not needed anymore, Heero."   
  
"We all need you…I need you…here…to keep the peace…" Heero spoke between pants,   
walking ever nearer to her.   
  
Suiki smiled sadly. Then she held out her hand. In it was an object Heero knew all too   
well.  
  
It was a detonator.  
  
"SUIKI!" Heero felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Suiki definitely wasn't   
in her right mind.  
  
"It's going to be all over, Heero." Suiki sighed, somewhat happily, then hiccoughed. "I   
won't have to worry anymore…She'll take good care of you."  
  
"What are you going to do, Suiki?" Heero felt he should keep her calm, but how could he   
calm someone who looked ready to do anything without batting an eyelash?  
  
"I'm going to blow up this city, Heero. I'm taking everyone and everything I love, with   
me when I go." Suiki's eyes dilated and she looked very tired all of a sudden.   
  
"No." Heero quickly pulled out his gun. Suiki seemed to be relieved at the sight of it.   
  
She began to walk towards him, the detonator in a shaking hand.  
  
"Heero, you don't know how I've waited…but when I found you…with Relena…I knew   
my heart's desires were forbidden to me forever." Suiki's face took on a serene look.   
Heero knew then that he could never shoot her. He cared for her too much.  
  
"No…Suiki…come to me…please…" Heero held out his arms, still keeping the gun in   
his hand, just in case she tried to push the button before he could get to her.  
  
Suiki stopped five feet from him. Her eyes filled again with tears. In her foggy state of   
mind, she still knew what she had to do. She saw the look on his face and she smiled. He   
must care some…  
  
"Heero…I…" Suiki felt her tears falling down her cheeks again. She stepped closer to   
him. She lifted the detonator.  
  
"Suiki…No…" Heero shook his head.  
  
"No…" Suiki imitated him.  
  
Then she threw the detonator behind her and fell into his arms. Heero felt his one arm   
trapped between them, but clung to her with his free hand, his face buried in the top of   
her red hair.  
  
Then there was a muffled click and then he felt his gun bucking in his hand, between   
them.   
  
Suiki made a smothered sound, like a gasp and looked up at him.   
  
She smiled.  
  
Heero's eyes widened in horror. He'd shot the girl he'd cared for.   
  
Her face held a heavenly peace to it. An almost eretheral beauty before death.  
  
"Heero…" She choked out his name, a bit of blood coming out of the corner of her   
mouth.  
  
Heero felt tears rising to his eyes. He couldn't speak, his own breath seemingly choking   
him, he could only gasp.  
  
"I'm finally happy…" A gurgle came from Suiki's throat as she backed slightly away   
from him, her hand on her stomach. Blood was pouring forth from the wound rapidly.   
  
"Suiki…" Heero had found his voice, yet he couldn't say anything.  
  
"I met my death…at your…hands…" Suiki looked up at the sky, the moon, and the stars,   
one last time and then fell forward, her body lifeless with her last words.  
  
"No…NOOO!" Heero rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Looking   
at her pale face in the starlight, he saw that her lips were smiling even though her eyes   
were blank.  
  
He buried his face in her neck, silent tears leaving burning tracks down his cheeks.  
  
Gently picking her up, he silently carried her down the empty streets. Coming to a local   
police station, he gently knocked on the door.   
  
A policeman opened it and looked at Heero and then at the lifeless Suiki.  
  
"Oh…my boy…I've got some questions for you."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sat at his breakfast table, staring at the headlines.  
  
"Girl Dies At Hands Of Gundam Pilot"  
  
Heero and Suiki's faces were below the headline.  
  
Duo groaned and a black cloud stole over his day.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero looked back at the town behind him. He couldn't stay there. There was too much   
to remember there.  
  
Putting his hand into his pocket, he felt the quarter Suiki had given him.  
  
Now, there was no one who cared that he could call.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That's it. I'm depressed so it seemed fitting to write it. Please Review it.  
  
~Tsutae Kouken~  



End file.
